Phamily Reunion
by StrangerToTheWorld
Summary: When Dan Phantom escapes from Clockwork, Danny needs all the help he can get to keep his evil self from recreating his past and getting rid of Danny Phantom. Fortunately Danny's ghost cousin Danni may be just the person to help.
1. You Think You Can Change My Past?

Danny Fenton's hand fumbled out from under the warm covers on his bed and reached for the alarm clock on his bed-side table. When his fingers brushed across it, he quickly managed to silence it.

He rolled onto his stomach in an attempt to further hide himself from the world and his loud alarm as it went off again.

_Stupid Snooze Button_. his still-sleep clogged mind thought.

Danny rolled over and opened his sky-blue eyes. He was not exactly eager to be going to yet another day at Casper High.

He pushed himself into a sitting positon on the side of his bed and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. He stood and turned off the alarm clock. He thought about dropping back into bed, but decided not to.

When he managed a good look at the clock he was instantly glad he hadn't. He was almost late for school. He ran to his small closet and quickly changed into his regular outfit; a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, a red collar, and red at the ends of the sleeves. He also wore his pretty plain-and-simple blue jeans, which had at one point earlier this year given him some trouble with falling down around his ankles. He hopped around putting his shoes on and looked at himself in his dresser mirror.

After running his hand quickly through his raven colored hair, he gave a quick thought to how he was going to get to school. He didn't worry about it much, there was no need to walk or drive, he would only be late, unless his dad was driving, in which case he could get to school in record time, but Danny felt no need to bother his dad. He shouldered his backpack.

Suddenly, two glowing blue rings appeared around his middle, quickly going up or down his body. Danny's hair turned from jet black to snow white and his eyes turned from sky blue to ectoplasmic green. His clothes had been changed to a black outfit with white gloves, collar, boots, a belt and a DP emblem on his chest as he transformed into his ghost-half, Danny Phantom. He flew up to the ceiling and turned intangible, going through it and flying onward toward his school. Little did he know he was being watched.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dan Phantom also known as Future Danny or Dark Danny floated invisibly over a building, watching a younger and considerably less evil past self fly to school.

"And there he is thinking he changed my past," he murmured to himself, narrowing his red eyes, "Well I guess I'll just have to prove to him otherwhise, won't I?" He drew his cape around himself and vanished with a little swirl of red mist.


	2. Skulker

Dark Danny flew silently down from a rooftop and hovered over Danny's school, Casper High. He watched as Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker walked out of the school. He saw Danny's ghost sense go off and decided to watch, knowing that he was too far away for it to have been him that his younger self had sensed. He flew down to the roof of the school and turned invisible, watching to gauge his opponent's abilities.

----------------------------

After Danny walked outside, his ghost sense went off. A quick glance at his friends told him that they had noticed.

"Cover me," he whispered to his friends, "I'm going ghost!"

He ran around a corner and transformed to Danny Phantom quickly, flying back around the corner and staring around for the ghost. He thought he saw a ghost with white hair fly to the roof of Casper High, but he was suddenly hit by an ecto-ray. He slammed into the brick wall of the school. His head began to ache, but he ignored it, flying back into the air, this time immediately seeing the ghost.

"Skulker?" he asked, even though he was completely sure of the identity of the ghost in front of him.

"Of course it me, whelp." Skulker said, shooting a series of ecto-rays at him. Danny flew quickly, dodging the ecto-rays with ease. When Skulker stopped for a moment, Danny flew in front of him.

"Wow, your aim is horrible. A little out of pratice?" he laughed. Danny shot him with ice, and Skulker fell toward the ground for a moment, before he broke away easily with the strength in his metal ectoskeleton. Skulker only laughed and his flaming green hair flickered back to full power after being lessened by the ice. Before Danny had a chance to react, he shot a net and it entrapped Danny, and attached to the school on the exact place where Danny had slammed into it before.

Danny pushed against the net as Skulker flew to float in front of Danny.

"Say goodbye, ghost child." Skulker said with a smile.

"Not so fast, Skulker," Danny said.

Even though he was still in the net, he pulled himself free from the wall. With a deep inhale, Danny's ghostly wail began, sending waves of ecto-energy through the air. Skulker was flung backward and the net disintegrated into little shreds. Danny flew toward Skulker, duplicating himself into four identical copies of himself. After that, it only took him a few seconds to get Sklulker into the fenton thermos.

"Well, that was strangely easy." Danny said, flying down to his friends and turning back into his human form. He glanced up at the roof.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Never mind. I guess we should be getting this guy back to the ghost zone" Danny said, giving the fenton thermos a slight shake.

--------------------

Dark Danny stood up and watched the friends walk away. "Well, it appears he is more powerful than I thought." He chuckled, "though, he is of course still no threat to me. Especially now that I know the extent of his abilities." He stood on the roof and laughed.


	3. Help From the Past

**Hello Everyone! I am really sorry that the last two chapters have been so short. I hope this one is longer and more exciting that the last ones. Hopefully there will be some actual action.**

**Also, I just realized that I never did a disclaimer so here goes:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters and stuff. They all belong to Butch Hartman Nickelodeon. And if by some freak of chance I win the lottery, and buy Danny Phantom from Viacom, I will throw a huge party for all fans and bring our favorite ghost boy back for more episodes! But seeing as that is soooo unlikely I will just continue writing this for you guys for free!!**

**-----------------------------**

Danny sat against the headboard of the bed, throwing a ball of ecto-energy at the wall, now covered in something his dad had made. According to Jack, it could stop any ectorays from blasting through the walls. As it happened, a more powerful ecto-ray could probably blast it easily, but Danny was managing to amuse himself by throwing a small ball of ecto energy at the wall and catching it as it flew back toward him. His boredom-game was suddenly interrupted as time froze, and Clockwork appeared in the middle of the room. He seemed to realize he had frozen time and quickly undid it. He flew toward Danny, changing from a young to an old man.

"Danny Phantom, your future self has escaped!" he said urgently. Danny's mouth gaped. Then he remembered the ecto-ray. He looked from Clockwork back to the ball just in time to be hit in the chest with the ectoplasmic energy. Danny fell sideways off of his bed and landed on the floor. He was almost immediately back on his feet, staring back at the master of Time.

"What did you say?" he asked, "Uh, it wouldn't happen to be April Fool's Day, would it?" Clockwork changed into a child, with a somewhat annoyed, but more worried look on his face.

"No, he is back and it is going to be up to you to stop him. I cannot fight him. He still has one of my time-medallions, rendering me incapable of using my time controlling powers on him."

"Up to me? Do you remember last time? He almost killed my family and my friends!"

"And your teacher." Clockwork added bluntly.

"See? How am I supposed to defeat him this time?" said Danny desperately.

"You were able to defeat him last time," Clockwork argued.

"Only with your help," Danny said.

"I understand. I will try to bring you some help from your past, but for now I must leave. Oh, and your parents are coming up the stairs," Clockwork said, disappearing with a whirl of his scepter. Danny wanted to protest, but Clockwork was gone and then his parents came in.

"Danny? What's going on up here?" Jack, Danny's dad asked.

"Is someone here? We thought we heard someone." Maddie, Danny's mom, added.

"Uh…No, nope, just me and no one. Must have been my computer or something. Okay, see you at dinner!" Danny said ushering his parents out. He shut his door and sank to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around his room. "That ghost that I thought I saw the day I fought Skulker, that must have been him! Ugh…I am so stupid."  
Danny said smacking his forehead with his hand. He stood and picked up his cell phone to call Sam and Tucker.

--------------------------

"Are you sure Dark Danny is back?" Tucker asked as he walked in the door of Danny's room. Sam and Danny both glared at him.

"Tucker, keep it down, will you? If my parents hear us talking about my ghost form, even the evil half, they might figure it out! They aren't THAT clueless!" Danny said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Besides," Sam said, using the same voice level as Danny but looking totally unconcerned, "We don't even know if he's here. We might not have to worry about it yet."

"Are you crazy Sam? He could be anywhere! No one who knows me is safe." Danny cried, almost shouting as he accidentally abandoned the whisper.

"Danny, calm down! I know how serious this is!" Sam whispered even more quietly than before, "I understand the problem, I know he could be out there, probably is out there right now! But we don't know where he is. He could be watching us right now! We need to make him think we're not onto him, or at least make him think we're not taking any immediate action. If we make him think we're going to attack him soon, he'll be a step ahead of us the whole way." Danny took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right Sam."

"I think you're both paranoid," Tucker said nonchalantly, "I mean, just because Clock Work pops into your room and gives you a doom's-day prediction doesn't mean we're in any danger." Sam and Danny glowered at Tucker and he wisely took a step back. Sam chose to ignore Tucker and directed the conversation in another direction as their voices dropped back to whispers.

"Well, okay, we know he's out there, but what else did Clock Work say?" Sam said, ignoring Tucker's mutterings of disbelief.

"Well, he said he couldn't help… Oh, and he said 'I will try to bring you some help from your past' but what does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam said looking surprised at Danny and Tucker's lack of reasoning skills. The blank looks told her all she needed to know. Sam sighed.

"Come on 'Help from your past' he's going to go back in time and bring people to help you!"

"People to help me? Like who?" Danny questioned, feeling confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam defended, "Maybe some hero for a while ago, or maybe somebody you met before." Danny was going to reply, but then his breath came out as blue mist. Sam and Tucker knew what that meant and everyone was instantly on their guard. The rings reappeared around Danny's middle and in seconds he was Danny Phantom again. A small girl flew through Danny's open window and Danny, Sam and Tucker recognized her immediately.

"Danni!" Danny said, speaking first, "What are you doing here? It's been forever since we saw you last!" Danni smiled and hugged Danny in a sister- brother (or clone-original) like welcome.

"Clock Work sent me! He said there was trouble; that you needed help, so he came and found me. The others should be getting here any second."

"Others?" Danny and Sam said in unison, but they were interrupted as a sudden explosion rocked the house and the three friends stared out into the street and saw one of the single weirdest things they had ever seen.**el**


	4. The Others

**Woohoo! A new chapter is finally here! Three cheers! silence Ok, so maybe not three cheers. Whatever, the new chapter's here and I'm really sorry for the delay, but at least this chapter is a whole lot longer than previous ones!  
**

**--**

Sam and Danny stared out of the window in honest disbelief. There, down on the street were just about half a dozen exact copies of Danny. Sam looked at her friend briefly, wondering if he had duplicated himself, but the look of shock on his face told the whole story.

"How?" Danny questioned, but Dani just laughed as Tucker when over to the window and instantly shared the shocked expression that his two friends wore.

"Come on, don't be rude!" Dani laughed again, "Let's go meet them."

"I don't believe this." Sam said, blinking a few times to see if maybe the weird doppelgangers would just disappear. They, of course, were still there. Danni flew out the window, beckoning to the three friends.

"Come on." Finally Danny seemed to come to his senses and he turned into a ghost and flew out the window, grabbing Tucker and Sam on the way. Meanwhile, one of the duplicates on the group looked up and saw the group in the air as they began to float down.

"Come my colorful collection of compatriots! Let us meet our future freinds!" it said in a dramatic voice.

"Oh, no." Sam moaned, "Please tell me that's not…" but then the doppelganger rose up to greet them, and the bed sheet that was tied around his shoulders, waving in the same perpetual wind that tousled his hair, told them all he was exactly who Sam had wished he wasn't. He beamed at them and followed them down as they landed among the others.

"Super Danny?" Tucker questioned looking half surprised and half amused.

"That I am, my spectacled speculator." Danny was looking flabbergasted and Sam watched him, thinking to herself that he had probably never realized how stupid he looked in that bedsheet. Dani just looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"So," Tucker said, suddenly looking interested, "If you're here, does that mean... Fun Danny's here?" Sam smacked her head. There was one track-minded Tucker. A bunch of Dannys coming out of nowhere and he only wants to know if Fun Danny is here. Probably so they could go bowling.

"Many of us are here from your past, visiting our future." The voice sounded like Danny's but stangely different. Danny recognized the voice. The same voice he'd used to trick Vlad into thinking he was...

"You," Danny said, seeing another doppelganger of himself dressed all in black with a broad hat on his head and a samurai sword at his side, the perfect image of a ninja, "You...are me...the time I...we...were fighting Vlad in different parts of the ghost zone, trying to get Frostbite's map back." The black-clad Danny nodded slowly.

"You may call me Ninja Danny." Danny nodded, seeming lost for words.

"So you guys are all Danny from different points of time..." Sam said, understanding beginning to dawn on her as she remembered Clockwork's involvment in all this madness.

"Yes," said yet another one of Danny's voices, this one sounding echoing and tinny, "Clockwork sent us to help you. He told us that we needed to help you now, in the future, or it could be the end of us all." She looked at him, but all she could see was his green eyes glowing inside his helmet. _What, Gladiator Danny? Just when you thought this couldn't get crazier._

"Yah," came a strangely lazy voice as "Fun Danny" spoke, "He said somethin' about "the Ultimate Enemy" said we'd all need to play our part or..." Fun Danny drew an imaginary line across his neck.

"So let me get this straight," Danny spoke up, "Clockwork sent you all to help me defeat Dark Dan?"

"Is that the name of this felonious fiend? Surely no villain stands a chance against us united." Super Danny said confidently in his grand voice raising a fist in what was intended as a gesture of strength or something but was somewhat ruined by the huge grin on his face.

"He might," Dani said, "no offense, but last time you basically defeated him by dumb luck. He didn't know you would be able to use the Ghostly Wail, he was caught of his guard. And then Clockwork was the one who saved your family and friends, you were that close to loosing everything and becoming him anyway. And he didn't expect Clockwork's intervention either. But this time he'll be ready. He'll be watching." An eerie silent came over the group and they looked at each other, Dani's words working to even put hesitancy even in Super Danny's mood.

"Wait," Tucker suddenly spoke up, "Couldn't he be watching now? I mean, we aren't exactly inconspicuous standing out here like this." Everyone suddenly looked surprised by the possibility and Danny and Sam mentally slapped themselves in unison for not thinking of this earlier.

"Don't worry." Ninja Danny spoke up unexpectedly, "I knew we would be obvious here, so I asked Clockwork if he could send one of us farther away. He should be distracting Dark Dan so long as nothing has gone wrong."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sam asked, concerned for any part of Danny's well being.

"He is one who can take care of himself, and he should have no problem slipping in and out, keeping Dark Dan preoccupied until we have time to get ourselves hidden." Gladiator Danny said, noting Sam's concern.

"Where from my past has there been someone who could take on Dark Dan without a problem?" Danny said, feeling annoyed and also worried. What would happen if one of his past selves was badly injured or caught or killed? Would he still be here in the future?

"No, no, my master mirror-image, you misunderstand him. The other is to catch his attention and keep it but not to engage with him or provoke him." Super Danny said, shaking his head slightly to emphasize the message.

"Cause, like, then, he would get slaughtered. And that would be, bad." Fun Danny said, still sounding sort of bored.

"Enough you guys. While you sit here and chat, that Danny is busy trying to keep or sorry selves safe!" Sam said, the other's assurances doing nothing to ensure her the other Danny, whichever he was, was safe and out of harm. she had never liked Danny being in danger without her there to be sure he was okay. And now, especially now, that they were up against the Ultimate Enemy, she wanted to know where Danny was, all of him.

"She's right," Dani said, "We need somewhere to stay. Do any of you know a place?" There were several suggestions, including Tucker's house, Danny's house, somewhere just inside the Ghost Portal, Casper High, an abandoned workhouse and even a bowling alley (which, by the way, was Fun Danny's idea but Tucker was the only one who backed him up on that one). Sam was getting irritated and finally she spoke up.

"We'll go to my place. It's big enough for everyone and there's plenty of places for you guys to stay without my parents even knowing if you're careful. Plus, it's really unlikely that Dark Dan will look for Danny there." One by one, everyone (and everyDanny) agreed to the plan. Danny picked up Sam and led the way. Dani folowed soon after. Super Danny carried Fun Danny, and Ninja Danny swooped down and picked up Tucker just before Tucker called out to the others complaining he'd been forgotten. Gladiator Danny took off after looking around quickly and together they flew to Sam's house.

Sam pointed out that they should go in at intervals, because if all went in at once, even invisible, it might be a little obvious. Everyone agreed. They found a small abandoned business where they all stood and took turns going out and entering Sam's house from different directions. Danny and Sam went first, trusting Dani and Tucker to keep the others in order while they kept everyone together on the inside.

As they were flying into the house, Sam decided to take the opportunity away from everyone to speak to Danny.

"Danny?"

"Yah, Sam."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Don't say you can promise it before I even tell you!"

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"It's just that, the last time we fought Dark Dan, I could only stand there and watch... and it's one of the hardest things I've ever done... I... I was afraid I was going to loose you Danny, and now... I just have this really bad feeling. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself, all of yourself. Promise you'll be careful."

"Of course I will, Sam." Danny was alarmed to see how emotional Sam was. "Sam, listen, we've faced all kind of tings together, and we've always made it. This won't be any different. We even have help this time! I swear we'll make it through this too, all of us." Danny reached over a white gloved hand and touched her chin gently. She smiled. They embraced just as Gladiator Danny came in. He just smiled from the shadows of his helmet. Neither of the two felt intruded upon because both were starting to come to terms with the fact all of them were still just Danny.

"The others are coming. As soon as we're all in, Ninja's going to contact the other Danny so he can meet us here." Danny and Sam nodded.

--

Meanwhile, back in the abandoned shop, Tucker watched as Fun Danny and Super Danny left together.

"Why do I have to go last?" Tucker complained. Ninja Danny ignored him. Dani smiled at him.

"You aren't going last. I'll take you then Ninja Danny will come after. He need to contact the other Danny." Then the smoke in Sam's chimmeny turned green. Dani smiled at the signal. It was clever, even though the first one hadn't been made. _Well, put Danny and Sam in a room alone and something's bound to distract them.._. She chuckled to herself.

"Dani?" Tucker asked uncertainly, not sure what Dani found so funny in the signal.

"Yah, hold your horses, Geek Squad, I'll take you." Tucker opened his mouth in protest at the nickname, but Dani didn't give him time to complain as she grabbed him and turned both of them invisible as she zoomed toward Sam's house.

Ninja Danny waited until he was pretty sure they had entered, though it was harder to tell when they were invisible, and phased through the wall. He looked around to get his bearings and turned invisible as he raced toward the approximate area where the last Danny they needed to get to safety should have been.

--

Dark Dan scanned for Danny. He knew he had seen him just a second ago, and now he was nowhere to be seen, frustrated, he turned to leave, consoling himself by reminding himself of how soon he would be able to end the boy. Then he caught a glimpse of white hair and red smoke curled from his nostrils. With a new surge of adrenaline, believing he had Danny bewildered and on the run, he took after the boy.

--

Ninja Danny stood in the shadows, not bothering to make himself invisible, knowing the balck clothing and hat as well as the scarf over his face would effectively hide him in the shadows.

He saw the last Danny flying slowly, almost leisurely past despite the danger that was probably not too far away. The Danny saw Ninja's glowing green eyes and Ninja, seeing the other looking at him nodded inperceptively. The last Danny nodded back and took off away from the scene, much faster than he'd been going before.

Ninja Danny was about to follow him but froze as he saw Dark Dan come around the corner. He was going slow too, but instead of looking almost leisurely, he was clearly hunting. Everything from his red eyes to his flaming white hair clearly showed his fury at being evaded. Ninja Danny stayed completely still, though he almost flinched when smoke curled from the larger ghost's nostrils. Apparently deciding he had found "the trail" he took off at high speed. He flew intangibly through the wall only a foot away from where Ninja stood. He never saw the ghost standing there with his head dipped lower to hide his glowing eyes. Ninja breathed a sigh of relief and silently blessed whoever had thought up this kind of outfit. Then he took off where the other Danny had fled a moment before.

--

The others were waiting back at Sam's house for Danny's last two doppelgangers to arrive. Sam was beginning to get nervous, but not only because they were a little bit late. Sam, Tucker, and Danny had been questioning the other Dannys on what the last one looked like but no one would speak about it. Even Danny himself had suddenly fallen silent as if realizing who it was. This frustrated Sam as much as it made her nervous. Then the questions were answered as the last Danny flew through the roof, quickly followed by Ninja Danny. Tucker gasped, seeing the new arrival.

"Him?!" Sam gasped.

**--**

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked the chapter! Any guesses on who the Last Danny is? I thought I made it a little too obvious... but it might just seem that way because I know who I'm thinking of. PLEASE REVEIW! Really, it makes my day. I just stayed up to 4 in the morning because I finally told myself that my readers deserve better than this. The more reveiws I get, the more motivated I'll be!!**


	5. Author's Notice

Sorry, but this story has been discontinued. It was fun while it lasted, but to be honest, I've completely lost interest in wherever I was going with this. I'm still a fan of Danny, but I won't be writing any more fanfictions about Danny Phantom.

Thanks for those of you who were interested in what little I did write, for the short time I was writing it.


End file.
